


Cold Beginnings

by joydingoh



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Female Friendship, Gen, Snow, Tavern, second-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydingoh/pseuds/joydingoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a mysterious Argonian traveler who has quite the story to tell...</p><p>[Lizards and lynxes and bears, oh my!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story about my Skyrim characters. Just trying to get my ideas out there, as I have a lot of information about them and their back stories, but nothing to do with it expect write about them! I still have more characters to write about (and more things to write about the characters I have already mentioned) so if you like these stories even just a little, let me know as I'll use it as the motivation to write more! Thanks

You lower yourself onto a lone wooden chair in the Windpeak Inn, too exhausted from your travels to do anything but request something to eat and drink. After exchanging some coin for stale bread and watered-down mead, you take a moment to look around the quiet room as you regain your energy, a pair of adventurers capturing your attention. They sit some tables ahead of you, smiling and laughing at each other. It appears that they have just finished a large meal, chicken bones and empty tankards filling the table. You find yourself watching them as one of the women stands up and stretches, muttering some words to her friend before sleepily walking into one of the rooms. The remaining traveller finishes her drink and looks as though she might retreat to her bed as well, but out of curiosity you find yourself taking the recently vacated seat next to her. “It’s not often you see a Khajiit and an Argonian conversing in such a friendly manner” you inquire with a soft smile. The young reptilian woman infront of you looks rather uncomfortable to be talking with a stranger, but settles back in her chair anyway.

“She’s my closest friend” she replies, looking to you with piercing blue eyes. “But then again, it wasn’t always that way” she adds with a chuckle.

“Is that so?” you ask, interested in the Argonian’s tale.

“When we first met, she tried to kill me, and on no other terms than the fact that I’m of the Saxhleel. If it wasn’t for the bear, I’m sure I wouldn’t have lived to speak to you now.”

“A bear? Now I have to know what happened!” you say, giving a small laugh in surprise.

“Well, I guess there’s no harm in telling you. I remember it all so well. I was on my way to Solitude for no reason other than because I was exploring the land in search for treasure, hoping to come across an abandoned cave or a bandit’s hideout on the way to the city. I was alone and wandering along a frosty winding road, my body numb from the cold. I didn’t see her in the snow- everything was white and blurry, there was no way I could have seen her coming. Next thing I knew, my face was pushed to the cold, rocky ground and she’s kneeling into the small of my back, hissing threats in my ear. ‘Any last words, lizard?’ she asked in a whisper. At that moment I knew I had to think fast or else I was dead. I lashed my tail across her back, causing her to toss her body back in pain. I took the opportunity to roll over, throwing her off my back and giving me a chance to get to my feet. I readied my sword and shield and prepared myself for her attack. She moved quickly and with an unexpected force, but fortunately for me, she was quite predictable. Her movements followed a regular pattern and I quickly used this to my advantage. I didn’t have the upper-hand for long, however- after all, she initiated the attack and so was in control for the most part. We fought for what felt like hours, though in reality it must have only been mere seconds. We were so focused on killing each other that we didn’t hear the roar.

“I was losing. Badly. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Her claws cut deep like daggers, and her dagger cut deep like a sword. There was no escape from her attacks. Then all of a sudden, the bear launched itself out of the snow, quick, silver and powerful as a blizzard itself. It ran my opponent down, knocking her to the floor and pinning her with one of its massive paws. I was about to flee the scene as the beast raised its other claw to attack, taking the opportunity to escape while the snow bear was distracted. But then I saw the amount of fear in those wide amber eyes of the Khajiit. She looked to me and time seemed to slow down. I noticed every feature of her feline face in that moment. The lighter patches of fur on her muzzle and brow. The way the darker shades of auburn fur followed from her crown down to her slightly wide nose. Her long thick whiskers, drooped in an expression of fear at her realisation of her death. Her teeth peeking through her black lips as her mouth formed an endless silent scream. The gash my blade had left on her right muzzle, which bled crimson red into the pure white snow beneath her grey-brown head. Her beautiful face seemed to be frozen in terror as she met her demise. I couldn’t leave her, even if she had just tried to kill me. I leapt over and drove my sword through the lumbering beast’s neck just as it struck, sending its attack off-target. I heard a cry of pain as I finished off the snow bear, turning around to see four great claw marks raked across the woman’s stomach. She was in so much agony that she couldn’t even stand up. I took her weight on my shoulder and headed straight for the city. As I had no healing potions on my person, it was our only hope to treat her injuries. When she first realised that I was trying to help, she was confused, as you would expect. She kept saying things like ‘Why do you help me?’ and ‘Just leave me. You owe me nothing.’ But I couldn’t leave her behind, especially not in that state.

“It was a long and treacherous journey to Solitude. My ‘companion’ passed out from her injuries a number of times, only making the trip more difficult. There were many moments where I seriously considered leaving her unconscious body behind to die quietly in the cold, but I pushed through. There was no greater relief than to see those city gates. My legs were threatening to cave in underneath me, and it nearly killed me to get all the way there only to be told by a guard that we wouldn’t be allowed in, with her being a Khajiit and all. But I was not travelling all that way only to be told to turn back. It took some persuasion (and a little intimidation) but they eventually let me in- between the close flanks of two wary guards. But it did not bother me in the least. I went straight to Bits and Pieces and spent all the coin I had on healing potions. They worked their magic, but she was still exhausted. I found ten coin in her pockets and used it to buy us a room in The Winking Skeever for the night. The next day I went back and skinned the bear that attacked her and sold the pelt to fund both the accommodation and food for the following days. I never left her side and my actions gained her unwavering trust and loyalty. Well, after the first couple of days at least. In the end we became closest friends. Rather ironic since she tried to kill me and I scarred her gorgeous feline face forever, is it not?”

“Well, that’s quite a story! How long ago did this happen?” you ask.

“Oh, some years back now” she replies. “Kreialah’s not anywhere near as racially judgemental as she used to be. I wish I could say the same for the rest of Skyrim… But that’s another story. Well, I must go now. I’ve heard that the late evening is the best time to catch fresh salmon in these parts and I’m afraid I’ll run out of time if we continue talking. Thank you for listening to my story. May your life be filled with honour and glory.” You bid the lava-toned Argonian goodbye as she stands to leave, your mind still reeling over her short tale. You’re about to leave your seat to ask the innkeeper for a room when you hear a hushed noise to your right.

“Psst!” A drunk Nord leans over to you, his warm breath tainted with ale and his grey scratchy beard much too close for comfort. “Hey! Do you know who you was talkin’ too?” You stare blankly back at the old man, unsure if he really knows what he’s talking about. “Why, that was Krazei, you fool! The Dragonborn!” he exclaims with raspy breaths.

“You don’t mean…?”

“Only one of the most feared and respected adventurers in all of Skyrim!” he laughs as he sits back, revealing a few rotten teeth in his gummy smile. You quickly turn your head only to see a fiery-red tail slip through the door as the Dragonborn exits the dimly lit tavern.


End file.
